Kisses
by animeCRAZY980
Summary: Short story about a couple whereas the girl, Alice, catches a cold and is left in the care of her boyfriend, Daniel.


Hey guys! I'm usually the anime type of fan fiction writer, but this storyline's been jogging in my head for a LONG time now. It's a work-in-progress but it's a scene from a short story that I was hoping to work on for the next few weeks.

Please tell me how you feel in the reviews!

P.S. The reason it's in the anime x-over section is because the characters are supposedly anime form. Sorry about that!

Enjoy!

Alice woke up feeling terrible. Her eyes slowly widened as she looked at the plastered ceiling. She turned over on her side, grabbing her alarm clock weakly. 9:45.

"Damn," she whispered to herself, digging deeper into her blankets. "I'm horribly late for school…" She had caught a raging cold as she could feel heat radiating off her body.

"Ah…we have a test today." She muttered aloud. "Crap…" She looked back at the clock. 9:47.

"The test is during sixth so maybe I can make it to school…" She thought about it for a moment taking into account how she felt. Her entire body ached. "Forget it…I'll take the make-up exam." She closed her eyes momentarily opening them again. 12:43.

She had fallen asleep.

"Augh…" she said pushing herself off her futon. "I should probably take some medicine…" Struggling, she grabbed onto the nearest bookshelf trying to steady herself. Feebly using the wall as support, she walked over to her kitchen taking a kettle out and filling it with water. She placed it on the stove as she prepared a tea pack in her favorite mug.

She stood in front of the stove, drawn to its heat when the kettle's scream broke her concentration. She poured the water into the mug stirring the mixture. When the water had turned the expected color, she placed her lips against the side when the doorbell rang five times consecutively.

Placing the mug down on the counter, she shuffled over to the door looking through the peephole. Her eyes widened as she recognized the shaggy black hair along with flushed face wearing her school uniform. She glanced at the clock on the wall. 1:03.

Needing a bit of effort, she unlocked the door opening it by a small margin. "Daniel?" she asked trying to sound as normal as she could. Her voice belonged to a toad. "What are you doing here? School isn't over for at least another hour."

"I ditched." He pushed the door wider as he let himself in. The frantic expression never left. "Are you all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked hoarsely.

"You're sick!" he said his face growing pale. He barged in pulling her into his arms and walking towards her futon.

"A-Ah!" she yelled in surprise. "W-What are you doing?" Her face flushed even more.

"Putting you straight to bed!" he yelled back.

"D-Don't come in here on your own account!" she said. "You're going to catch it!"

"That's fine!" he argued. "You took care of me, and now it's my turn to take care of you!" He quickly put her to bed, tucking in the sides. He then ran to the kitchen making loud noises and grunts.

"I'm going to make you some congee so hurry up and get some sleep!" he yelled.

"How am I supposed to sleep if you're making so much noise?" she mused.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" he said, quickly losing his energy. His mind had started to take into account how the situation looked. He had come to a girl's apartment and forced himself in. Now he and she were alone in a one-room apartment. His face grew a deep red. She had noticed the sudden change in his forcefulness. She couldn't help but smile.

"Why'd you ditch?" she asked. "Just to come here and take care of me?" She was trying to change the subject.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked back. "I would have come sooner, but the counselor wouldn't let me leave."

"Of course he would." She argued. "It's just a cold, and don't we have a test today? Hurry up and go take it." She desperately hoped that he wouldn't accept the idea.

"There's nothing wrong with taking the make-up exam." He said aloud as he ran to and fro in the kitchen. "Besides, I heard it's easier than the actual exam."

"So you're ditching to take the easier exam?"

"No! To take care of you…" Suddenly, all his energy was gone as he crumpled to the floor.

"Daniel-?" Alice asked quickly getting up.

"You…" he whispered as he covered his face. "You make me say weird things…" Alice's bewilderment quickly disappeared as a small smile reached her mouth.

"Daniel…" She whispered. He looked up, still bright red. "Come here." He hesitated at the sudden request but quickly came over, squatting down beside her. He then noticed that she was abnormally red, even for a cold.

"C-Can I kiss you?" she asked turning a deeper red. His own face grew even redder.

"W-What?"

"If you don't want to, I understand…" she quickly argued. "I'm sick, after all…"

"I-It's not that…you just caught me off guard."

"Oh…" She said looking down at her fidgeting hands. Daniel also looked down feeling greatly embarrassed. He was the first one, to raise his head just a bit as Alice looked up. Closing their eyes, they smiled cutely as their lips touched. They were in contact for a minute or so as they pulled back and smiled bashfully at each other.

"If you get sick, I'll take care of you in return…" she quickly said. Daniel's eyes widened at her words as a wide smile broke out.

"Maybe I'll get sick on purpose then." He said placing his arms around her shoulders. Alice's eyes immediately widened at his sudden boldness. Taking this chance, she kissed him on the lips once more. This time, he was at a loss.

"Then I'll just have to kiss you until you get sick, won't I?" Daniel could only stare when his head fell limp. Alice looked at him in surprise. "Daniel?"

"You're too cute…" he muttered.

"Huh?" she said surprised. She must have heard wrong.

"You're too cute." He said even louder refusing to look up. "How did I get so lucky?" Alice's blush deepened.

"I-I should be the one saying that…" she whispered looking down as well. Their eyes met as they looked up.

They kissed once more.

Reviews please!

animeCRAZY980


End file.
